megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Special Screening
Special Screenings is a feature introduced in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Details Special Screenings are similar to a fusion between Strolls and Requests from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. In order to unlock this feature, the party must meet Yosukesaurus. After helping him fend off a few Shadows, Futaba Sakura will notify the party that Elizabeth was huddling the ticket machine as it was glowing. The party will be automatically leave Junessic Land and Elizabeth will begin to manage the service. Each Special Screening indicates one to three "cast" characters. Should any of those characters be in the party for that Screening, they will be Motivated, increasing their Sub-Person's bonus HP and SP, and raising their experience gain. This encourages experimentation with different party combinations. Some Special Screenings will also mandate participation of the indicated cast. Although there are a few exceptions, each labyrinth will contain triggers for Screenings for the previous labyrinth. Junessic Land contains Screenings in Kamoshidaman, A.I.G.I.S contains Screenings in Junessic Land, the fourth labyrinth contains Screenings in A.I.G.I.S, while the Theater District will contain Screenings in Hikari. No Screenings will take place in the Theater District itself. Special Screenings will commonly alter the labyrinth's environment to suit the setting. Any areas of the labyrinth that are out-of-bounds will be indicated in red; blockages may be added and shortcuts or doors may be sealed off to force the player into detours. FOEs and Treasure Spots may also be placed where they normally aren't. The player is also given a set of icons for express use in a Special Screening which will not appear during normal labyrinth expeditions. Each Special Screening will also hold at least one treasure chest that contains a rare item that is either only available much later in the game or cannot be found anywhere else. In Screenings where there are multiple bonus chests, only one will contain the rare item, while all the other chests will contain varying amounts of money. The chests are only available for the duration of the Screening, and will become inaccessible once the Screening is completed. Special Screenings are highly beneficial for one's progress in the game, as their experience rewards are issued to all of the playable cast at once so that even unused characters will not fall too far behind. They also offer unique rewards, ranging from unlocking Unison Attacks, shop item recipes, and even special fusions. Velvet Attendant Challenges For every ten Special Screenings completed, Elizabeth will issue a unique Special Screening that mandates the participation of one of the protagonists and involves hunting a strong Shadow at the final floor of one of the labyrinths. Completing this fight yields a Sooty Film, which in turn unlocks a fight with one of the Velvet Room attendants. Defeating each attendant increases the Persona stock and awards a key item that improves the rewards of an All-Out Attack's Finish Bonus. After defeating Elizabeth herself in the final Sooty Film request, the four protagonists' Personas will upgrade into ultimate Personas. The rest of the party will also do so when they reach level 55; if they already are, then the upgrade takes place on the next level-up. Clearing all 45 Special Screenings (including the Sooty Film fights) and loading clear data after completing the game will unlock the Velvet Rangers fight where the party must face four waves of Attendants. At first only Caroline and Justine will be present, but after defeating them they will be accompanied by Margaret, Theodore and Elizabeth respectively, in order. Defeating them for the first time will reward the party with the Omnipotent Orb and subsequent victories will yield a Soma. Being defeated by a Velvet Attendant in a Sooty Film Screening or being defeated by the Velvet Rangers will not merit a Game Over, allowing any number of attempts to challenge them without fear of losing progress. Velvet Rangers Strategy If you failed to defeat the Velvet Rangers, any analysis data will be conserved in future fights. It will help greatly to have a wide variety of elemental attacks to reveal the Velvet Rangers' affinities, so that you can constantly check for any weaknesses to exploit while their resistances switch with each new Persona they use. Do not equip the Omnipotent Orb, as this will cause the Velvet Rangers to immediately unleash a 9999 damage Megidolaon on your party. There is no penalty, however, if you bring a combatant who negates or drains their attacks through the use of passive abilities. The fight first pits you against Caroline and Justine. Though the two of them are highly resistant to ailments, they are the only combatants vulnerable to binds. Having Akechi in the party to constantly disable the twins with Detective's Ban will buy a lot of breathing room during the fight. This is the first and easiest phase so long as the twins are kept disabled. Once the twins' health bars are emptied, Margaret will join the fight and the twins will recover at full health and with any debuffs and binds erased. Immediately order the whole party to defend as Margaret and the twins will unleash an All-Out Attack on the first turn of this phase, which can defeat or heavily injure the party. After surviving the All-Out Attack, start with focusing down Margaret, as she is the bigger threat among the three. Margaret is faster, stronger, and uses party-wide attacks with enough frequency to keep the pressure on the party. Margaret is very resistant to binds, but is susceptible to ailments - landing Confusion on her can keep her out of the fight for a significant time, while Poison can speed up this phase significantly. When all three combatants have been defeated, Margaret will retreat and Theodore will take her place, and the twins will recover again at full health. Again, have the whole party defend to survive the incoming All-Out Attack. Theodore is less aggressive than Margaret but is very resistant to both ailments and binds, making it very difficult to disable him. However, he has a very supportive skill set, and will use Mutudi to unbind the twins and Diarahan to heal them. This can be used to your advantage by constantly re-binding and applying collateral damage to the twins so that Theodore wastes turns on healing skills. This phase thus becomes simple but also rather long due to the amount of healing Theodore uses. Focus him down before taking out the twins again, and exploit his weakness to Fire and Curse (from his Gabriel Persona whenever he heals) to speed up the fight. For the final phase, Elizabeth will fight alongside the twins, and will also start off with an All-Out Attack. Elizabeth is easily the strongest of the group, being capable of taking the first action very frequently and doing a lot of damage - even her normal attacks can do 300-400 damage unresisted on a level 85 party. She's very resistant to binds but also vulnerable to ailments, and a timely Confusion can greatly ease the difficulty of the fight. She throws out stronger attacks more frequently and can apply ailments, binds, and debuffs to try and disable the party as well. While Elizabeth is the priority target, it's not unusual to defeat the twins before her, even unintentionally. List of Special Screenings Category:Mechanics Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth